Mismatch in Prohpecies
by sugahandspice
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Sakura and Li get transported to the world of Harry Potter but both might not make it back alive.
1. Default Chapter

Mis-Match in Prophecies  
  
This is set at the end of book 5(Harry Potter) and at the end of season two, but before the fight with Eli and before the second movie (Card captors).  
  
I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
Hogwarts had been just the same. No one had expected the attack. Dumbledore had tried to save the pupils but the attack had been too well organized. As the death eaters secured the pupils Dumbledore was chained down with the other teachers. Silence fell as the doors to the great hall opened. Dumbledore raised his head as his arch enemy entered the hall.  
  
Hours later many students were wondering how they had managed to stay alive. Death eaters would amuse themselves by torturing students or just randomly shooting off the Avada Kedavra curse. No one had seen Lord Voldemort since he had walked out of the hall after torturing Dumbledore.  
  
No one had spoken for hours, though many longed to as the silence was becoming unbearable. Students tried to communicate with each other but they gave up after seeing so many others hurt because they tried to talk to friends or family.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Lord Voldemort walked in flanked by death eaters carrying different objects.  
  
"Bring him." Two death eaters broke away and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Every one knew who the 'him' was that Voldemort wanted. Harry Potter glanced up to Dumbledore, who gave a slight nod. Instead of going for his wand, as many had expected, the teenager just sat still as the death eaters approached. One of them raised their wand and cords shot out and bound Harry.  
  
"Morbilicorpus." Harry was pulled into a standing position as if held by invisible strings then pulled to the front of the hall, where Voldemort was standing. He was set down by a cauldron which was bubbling violently. Voldemort walked over to him.  
  
"After tonight you will no longer oppose a threat to me." He stated. Chuckling, he stood up and pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Cruico!"  
  
*  
  
Sakura couldn't stand the silence. It turned out that not only had Madison known how she felt, Tori and Julian had too. But that wasn't the worst part. They had left her alone with Li. Even Meilin had known and left with the others. She glanced at Li quickly. He was staring at his hands. Sakura fiddled with her hair and tucked it into her hat. She wanted to tell him but was afraid of how he'd react. Would he hate her, stop being her friend? He could like her back a small voice kept telling her but Sakura ignored it. Li could never like her.  
  
A 'ding' from the kitchen gave Sakura a chance to get out of the situation. But in her haste she tripped and fell forward. Li was on his feet instantly and caught her. Both froze. Looking into his eyes the question she'd thought of minutes ago resurfaced – was it possible?  
  
*  
  
After drawing some of Harry's blood and adding it to the potion with his own, Voldemort held the final ingredient over bubbling mixture.  
  
"Finally I will have all the answers I need!" He let the small object fall into the potion, turning it a brilliant white. Putting his wand tip into the now complete mixture Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Bring me the prophecy!" A blinding white light flashed through the great hall and two people appeared at the other end of the hall. A girl with a light blue top and dark blue skirt fell down bringing the boy, dressed in a dark blue top and grey trousers, down on top of her. As they got up the boy froze for a split second, looking at the position they were in, before helping the girl up. Voldemort cried out in anger.  
  
"It didn't work! Kill them!" This got the strangers attention. As the death eaters took aim the boy turned to his female companion, placing himself in front of her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The spell shot towards the couple. The boy pulled the girl down just in time and the doors behind them burst into flame. The hall fell into silence. The death eater who had missed trembled as Voldemort turned towards them.  
  
"You-"He began but was interrupted . "Master!"  
  
"What?" Voldemort rounded on the death eater that had interrupted him.  
  
"Look at her eyes." They pointed to the girl who was brushing herself off. Light brown hair surrounded her face but her eyes were green, the exact same green as Harry's. Her male companion's amber eyes narrowed as he realized the direction in which everyone was staring.  
  
"Sakura." She looked up, first at her brown haired friend, then at the whole hall as they stared back at her. When her eyes fell on Harry she gasped. The boy noticed her reaction and looked to where she was looking. Voldemort suddenly grinned.  
  
"Kill the boy." 


	2. 2

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't anything. Please read and review, feed back is greatly appreciated. But most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
Author's note – I read somewhere that there was a prophecy about Li and Sakura getting together so that's how they got there, they were about to fulfill their prophecy and so got accidentally transported to Hogwarts and that realm of magic.  
  
Madison and Meilin grinned at each other while Julian smiled. Only Tori and Kero looked upset, but their reactions seemed to make the others smile more.  
  
"Come on guys, lighten up." Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"Ssshh, we won't hear anything." Madison whispered and Meilin nodded. All five of them crowded round the door and listened to what was happening inside. Suddenly a bright flash of light came from inside the room.  
  
"Sakura!" Madison cried out.  
  
"Li!" Meilin exclaimed at the same time. Tori threw open the door to find the room empty. All five rushed in but couldn't find any trace of their missing friends. "Where did they go?" Tori demanded. There was no other entrance to the room apart from the one they had been crowded around. Kero suddenly stopped mid flight in the air.  
  
"I can barely sense Sakura!"  
  
"What?" Julian cried out.  
  
"If you can't sense her...what does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, she must be in another realm. But even if she was I should still be able to sense her more than this."  
  
"What about Li?" Kero shrugged and Tori's face angered.  
  
"If that twerp has done anything to Sakura, if this is his fault, I'll send him back to Hong Kong in a body bag."  
  
"Tori!" The two girls glared at him while Julian shook his head and Kero nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everybody calm down, we need to decide what to do."  
  
"What can we do?" Kero shook his head.  
  
"Not much. We don't even know what realm they are in. We'll have to wait for them to contact us." Julian nodded in agreement but panic crossed Madison's face.  
  
"But what if they can't?"  
  
*  
  
"Li!" Sakura threw herself at the brunette as the spell was muttered.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The boy twisted around then pushed the girl to the floor. The spell missed him by centimeters. His eyes narrowed as he pulled her back to her feet.  
  
"Don't do that again." He ordered.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The brunette turned and a sword appeared in his hand. Bringing it up the spell collided with the blade and it bounced off, redirected, to hit the wall.  
  
"How did you do that?" Voldemort roared. Dumbledore, too, looked confused. The boy and girl shared a look and the honey haired girl nodded. She put her hand in her pocket and gasped.  
  
"Li, I don't have my cards!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't have them! I must have left them on the side." Her companion stared at her.  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"Look out!" Li spun round to see a Death eater pointing his wand at him.  
  
"Stupefy!" Again the spell was deflected by the boy's sword. Voldemort cried out in anger.  
  
"Kill him!" Li grabbed Sakura's hand then pushed her in between two hufflepuffs at their table.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"But Li-"The boy shook his head.  
  
"Without Kero or Yue here, I am your protector now. And I will do as they would; I will die before any harm comes to you." Sakura's green eyes widened in shock and fear for her friend. Li turned back and faced the Death eaters. Every one in the hall had heard his words to the girl and as Sakura scrambled up to help him the hufflepuffs on either side of her held her down.  
  
"Let go of me, Li!" The brunette didn't glance back. The Death eaters raised their wands but the boy simply pulled out a paper card with Chinese symbols on it. He threw it into the air, where it hovered. Placing the blade of his sword on the back of the card he smirked at the unknowing Death eaters.  
  
"Element wind, come to my aid!" Out of the card burst a wind so strong that the Death eaters were thrown back. Some flew right through the air. Voldemort gaped at the show of power while Dumbledore looked slightly amused. Students clung to their seats as the magical wind raged around them. As suddenly as it had started it ended and the hall was in silence. Death eaters lay on the ground around their master who was now shaking with anger.  
  
"Fine, I will kill you myself." Students turned to see how the boy reacted. He was oddly calm.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The green spell shot towards the teenager, who pulled out another card.  
  
"Element, lightning. Descend!" Out of the card came a single bolt of lightning which struck the spell head on. As the smoke cleared afterwards it was clear that the lightning bolt had destroyed the spell, the killing curse had been stopped. Students, and teachers, stared at the boy in amazement. Suddenly there was a movement from behind him.  
  
"Li, look out!" A Death eater appeared behind him and would have thrusted a sword into the teenagers back if the boy hadn't had moved. Li span round to confront his attacker. His reaction was so fast that the Death eater was caught off guard. Li was good with a sword, the best in his family, so didn't hold back in his attack. The Death eater didn't know what had hit him. Although fairly used to fighting with a sword he was no match for the young boy and was quickly concentrating on protecting himself, rather than attacking. But while they fought the brunette couldn't used his magic.  
  
"Reducto!" The spell hit the teenager in the back and opened a hole almost completely through his chest.  
  
"Li!" Blood fell to the floor, shortly followed by it's owner. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer – Unfortuately, I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
After half an hour of waiting, the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Silence had enveloped the room, since no one could think of anything to say. Each was either praying for some word from their missing friends or silently cursing and blaming one of the missing teenagers for the whole incident.  
  
"Well..." Julian started but was cut off by a mobile phone ringing. All five quickly searched the room until Meilin held up the vibrating form of Li's phone.  
  
"Hello? ... Aunt Yelan, no he can't come to the phone right now...everything's fine, why? ... You can't sense Li any more? ..." The ebony haired girl shared a look with the other four in the room. "Well, Li and Sakura have kind of, er; disappeared...well Kero said we should wait until they contacted us... yes, I know-Aunt Yelan? Aunt Yelan? Are you still there? Aunt Yelan?" Meilin stared at the phone as the others crowded in, closer to her.  
  
"The line went dead. Aunt Yelan, she was in pain, I could hear her..." Madison guided the other girl to a chair and slowly sat her down.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She was ringing to talk to Li, she was having trouble sensing him and she was worried. She was even more upset when I told her that Sakura was missing too. She was telling me a way of locating them when she cried out, it was as if she had been stabbed or something. She said Li's name then the line went dead."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine and she's not alone, Li's sisters will help her if she needs it." Madison reassured. Kero closed his eyes and grew still.  
  
"Something's happened, I can feel Sakura's distress." He stated as he opened his eyes again.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"We're still clueless to what's really going on." Julian answered. Madison hugged Meilin as the girl shivered slightly. Tori and Julian shared a look.  
  
"Only time will tell."  
  
*  
  
"Li, NO!" The hufflepuff students could no longer hold the brunette back and as soon as she was free she raced over to her friend.  
  
"Li? Li, its Sakura. Open your eyes." The girl's green eyes filled with tears. "Open your eyes, please." Her sobs now filled the hall. Students and teachers lowered their heads in sadness, though they hardly knew the young couple.  
  
Harry felt anger swell up in him as he witnessed Voldemort take another life. Why did he have to ruin these strangers' lives? He was sure they knew nothing of the prophecy and his sadness for the innocent young couple built as the girl's sobs did.  
  
"Sakura." A voice barely whispered. Looking up, the sight of the boys amber eyes filled students sights and many began to feel hope again for the young couple. "Use what's left of my magic...call your cards to you." Sakura shook her head fiercely.  
  
"Doing that would kill you!"  
  
"Well...I'm heading that way anyway."  
  
"No! Don't say that! There'll be another way." Li shook his head.  
  
"Please, just do it...it'll make me feel better...knowing that you can protect yourself when I'm not-not-"The boy broke off as blood spilled out of his mouth. Sakura stared at him then slowly nodded.  
  
Behind them Madam Pomfrey had stood, as if wanting to tend to the injured boy but a near by death eater stopped her.  
  
Suddenly the boy was surrounded by green light which slowly left him and went into the girl, where it slowly turned pink. After a minute the glowing faded and the boy was smiling up at his companion.  
  
"That's better...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...and-"More blood silt out from his mouth but he pulled the girl closer and whispered something in her ear. Her green eyes widened in surprise before realization hit her.  
  
"No, Li. Please don't leave me." Sakura pleaded, now holding Li's hand. Her hat fell off and landed in the pool of his blood that had been slowly gathering around them. He smiled again and Sakura bent down to whisper something in his ear. His smile grew but then faded and his eyes slowly shut.  
  
"No, no, please." Sakura begged, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I've seen enough." Voldemort suddenly announced. He began to advance on the teenage girl. As he neared the girl let go of the boy's hand and stood up to face him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.  
  
"I won't let you down." She whispered, looking at her now still companion on the ground.  
  
"Ready to die?" Voldemort asked maliciously. The brunette shook her head while fumbling around her neck for some thing. She finally brought out a small pendant on a chain. Voldemort laughed at the teenage girl.  
  
Sakura stared at him with a hatred she had never felt before. She had never truly hated someone or something but now the vile feeling washed over her. But she couldn't help it, this man had killed Li, and he had probably killed others. Sakura became even more determined to beat this monster, she could not even call him a man. No human could do this.  
  
"The key which holds the powers of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" At her words the small pendant started to grow and a strong wind blew around the hall. Voldemort stepped back in surprise. Light swirled around the young girl and she glowed pink with a slight tinge of green.  
  
"Bring to me my cards, the Star cards!"  
  
A/N - I warn you now; things are not how they seem. I don't want to spoil the story for you but please don't hate me! Everything happens for a reason! Please review! 


	4. 4

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
A/N – And I did tell you that everything wasn't how it seemed!  
  
"I can't stand this!" Meilin cried out after a long period of silence.  
  
"The rest of us aren't exactly having the time of our lives." Tori replied. Meilin looked down and stayed quiet. Out of all of them Tori was the only one who hadn't moved or said anything. He just sat.  
  
Inside of his head was another matter. His thoughts would not leave him a moment of peace. His sister was missing, and so was the stupid Chinese gaki. If any of this was his fault... But looking at the boy's cousin and friend Tori knew it was unlikely. Not matter how much he hated the boy he knew he wouldn't put Sakura in danger on purpose, watching them fight had taught him that much. Plus, something was wrong with his mother. Tori had met her once and knew she held a great deal of power. For the first time in his life Tori hoped nothing had happened to the boy, if only for Sakura's sake. It would devastate her to watch her friends get hurt and though he hated to admit it, Tori knew she was close with the Chinese boy.  
  
Madison opened her mouth to say something but a gust blew around the room.  
  
"Would somebody shut the window." Tori snapped. Julian stood up.  
  
"It's already shut." As the others in the room stood the wind grew stronger. "This no ordinary wind."  
  
"This is a magical wind!" Kero stated as the wind grew stronger still. Suddenly the light in the room went out and only a faint glowing in the corner of the room could be seen.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Sakura's summoning the cards!" Kero yelled as the book started to glow brighter. A bright light flashed through the room and the book disappeared in a magical surge. The winds had gotten so strong that everyone in the room had been knocked to the floor.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
*  
  
"What's she doing?" Students yelled at each other as the winds in the hall built. With a blinding flash of light a small pink book appeared in the girl's hands. The winds subsided and Hogwarts became silent. The teenager, much to every one's surprise, smiled gently then raised her head to look Voldemort in the eye. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You think a book can help you? Why don't you use your friends sword, at least that can deflect my spells and of course he won't be needing it any more." A flash of white hot anger shot through Sakura and she had to stop herself from lunging at the evil creature in front of her.  
  
"Well, if you think you can defeat me with a book then I wish you all the luck in the world. Get ready to meet your friend, after you die."  
  
"I'm not going to die, I'm going to live and defeat you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Voldemort snarled and Sakura snapped.  
  
"Fine!" She threw a card up into the air, like her companion had done earlier, and placed the end of her staff on the front of the card.  
  
"Windy!" Out of the card erupted a woman, all her features cream and with a great sense of magic around her. She flew up to the ceiling then dived down, heading directly for Voldemort. His spells did nothing to the spirit woman and he was swept up and carried to the other end of the hall where he collided with the wall.  
  
"Master!" Several Death eater cried and ran to him while several others ran to confront Sakura. She pulled another card out from within the book.  
  
"Sleep!" A smaller spirit woman came out from this card and out of the tip of her wand came sparkles. Slowly every Death eater fell asleep, Voldemort long gone after being knocked out. The hall was left in silence. The girl pulled another card out.  
  
"Erase!" A clown like figure rose out of the card and spread tendrils out across the room, erasing the teacher's and Harry's chains. Once this was done the spirit returned to the card, which the girl put back into the small book. A moment of silence enveloped the hall and nobody moved.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey stood and hurried over to the still body of Li. Sakura turned, tears filling her eyes again, when the woman smiled.  
  
"He's still alive!" Relief swept through her.  
  
"He is?" The elderly woman nodded then brought out a short stick of wood. She waved it around the teenage boy and a stretcher appeared underneath him. Meanwhile, the other teachers were busy securing Voldemort and the Death eaters. Harry quickly rejoined his friends, and wondered with all the other students what would happen now.  
  
"Come with me, dear. I think I might need your help." Sakura nodded and followed the woman as she levitated Li out of the large room.  
  
But as they passed, a pair of dark eyes followed them from where they were hidden in the shadows.  
  
Short chapter, I know. But I felt that if I didn't update quickly you would all send me hate mail for killing Li. Well, I didn't! Stay tuned folks! 


	5. 5

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
A/N – Sorry it took so long to update but I'll be quicker next time. Also I know some people have been asking for their Japanese names but I'm not doing that in this story. I wrote this with their American names and I can't go through it all and change them, Sorry! I will be using their Japanese names in future stories though.  
  
"I know, is she okay?...I was on the phone with her when she cried out...no, Li isn't here...sorry, Xiao Lang isn't here...I'm not sure...well Aunt Yelan will tell you if there is anything wrong...I can't tell you, no...when she's stronger, can you get her to phone me?...on his mobile, yes...I'm with Sakura's family...yes, the card mistress's family...I'm not going any where...yes, talk to you soon, bye." Meilin put the phone down and sighed.  
  
"She fainted, no one really knows why. But it definitely had something to do with Li." Kero flew so he hovered in front of her.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because, stuffed animal, she was saying his name while she was conscious, before she fell unconscious. That's why Xiefa rang." Julian shook his head.  
  
"Something has to be wrong. A mother's connection with her children is very strong, especially when magic is involved. Yelan may be sensing or reacting to things that are happening to Li."  
  
"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Tori frowned.  
  
"What about Sakura?"  
  
"If there's one thing I know about Li, I know he won't let any harm come to Sakura while he's able to stop it." Madison stated and Meilin nodded, agreeing with her.  
  
"They are right; the brat won't let Sakura get hurt." Meilin glared at Kero.  
  
"Would you stop calling him that?"  
  
"Why? Both of you Chinese brats call me names!"  
  
"Well, I think-"  
  
"I don't think now is the best time to start arguing about this." Julian interrupted, looking at Tori. The young man was shaking slightly and it was clear that he was angry.  
  
"Sorry Tori." Everyone looked at Meilin as she apologized. "I kind of forgot that you've got family missing too." The black haired man just nodded and silence came into the room again.  
  
"This is the worst part." Madison started as the other four looked at her. "The not knowing."  
  
"His breathing is so shallow you can hardly see his chest moving. But he is definitely breathing." Madam Pomfrey explained to the small group of teachers around her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Aren't you going to put him on a life support machine or something?" The teachers shared a look.  
  
"Great, she's a muggle."  
  
"Severus, kindly do not talk like that in front of our guest. And surely she has proven that she is not a muggle." Dumbledore spoke quietly but there was no mistaking the underlying danger in his voice.  
  
"What's a muggle?" Dumbledore turned to the young girl.  
  
"It is a term we wizards use when talking about non magical people." He explained. "Am I right in thinking that you went to a muggle school?" Sakura nodded and the headmaster smiled. "And you are not a witch, are you? Nor is your friend a wizard."  
  
"They're not?" Professor McGonagall asked, as surprised as the other teachers. "Then what are they? They have magic, we all saw that."  
  
"We're sorcerers." A boy's voice answered her and the small group turned to see the brunette boy sitting up.  
  
"Li!" Sakura rushed to his side and gave him a gentle hug. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"He is right. And am I right in thinking that you do not belong here, in this world?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know how this happened but I think we come from different worlds, or realms of magic. Our magic helped bring us here and helped us to be able to survive here."  
  
"But didn't you give your magic to her? How will you get it back?" Li smiled and turned to Sakura, his eyes glowing.  
  
"I'm sure that we'll find a way to do that." Sakura blushed and turned slightly away from his gaze. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward.  
  
"Well, young man that was a fast recovery. Too fast for my liking, considering your injury. You're to stay here over night so nothing goes wrong. Then you can sort out your magic problems." Madam Pomfrey stated, and Sakura turned even brighter red.  
  
"Stay out! This is the hospital wing! Not a fan convention!" The small group clustered round the bed turned to see Madam Sprout fighting to get in the doorway. Dumbledore turned to the young couple.  
  
"Looks like you made quite an impact on the students." Sakura blushed then grew serious.  
  
"Um...could you tell us where we are exactly?" The old headmaster smiled.  
  
"Certainly. You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, presently in the hospital wing. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster." Sakura sat back, stunned while Li suddenly gasped.  
  
"You mean the school Harry Potter goes to?" Several teachers shared nervous glances at his question.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply.  
  
"My mother has visions of him; I've had a few myself. We never knew he was real though, like living real. We thought we were getting visions of a distant relative, sometime in the past or future." Dumbledore nodded while Sakura and the other teachers stared at Li.  
  
"And what are your names?" At this Li turned to Sakura.  
  
"You didn't tell them our names?" She blushed.  
  
"I was busy, you could have told them."  
  
"I was unconscious." He replied before turning to the teachers. "My name is Li Showron and this is Sakura Avalon." The next couple of minute were spent introducing the young couple to the teaching staff of Hogwarts.  
  
"May I ask what kind of magic it is that you use? I mean, I know you are sorcerers but I haven't seen anything like those cards you have before." Professor Flitwick piped up. Li and Sakura shared a look before the young boy opened his mouth.  
  
Well..." He took a deep breath, which Sakura giggled at but was interrupted by the school's nurse.  
  
"Oh no, that's enough for today. These young people have been through a lot and they need their rest. I am sure they can answer more questions in the morning." And with that Madam Pomfrey shooed the teachers out of the hospital wing. Sakura was left with Li and Dumbledore.  
  
"You will both be staying here tonight. I think it's best that we don't separate you." Both blushed at the headmaster's words but nodded their agreement. The silver haired teacher smiled then left. Madam Pomfrey settled both of them in then left them alone, in beds next to each other.  
  
As soon as Sakura climbed underneath the covers she realized just how tired she was. She got into a comfortable position and then her body lost the ability to move, so she just lay there. A sound made her move her head and she saw Li getting out of his bed.  
  
"Li, what are you..." Her words trialed off as he climbed onto the side of her bed. He smiled before leaning down towards her.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered then he kissed her on her cheek. Sakura was glad that it was dark as she was sure she was beet red.  
  
"For what?" Li just smiled before turning to go back to his bed. Somehow Sakura managed to move her arm and grab his wrist. She shook her head when he looked at her quizzically then pulled him down, towards her.  
  
"Sakura, I won't be able to move in a minute."  
  
"That's the idea." She whispered back, much to Li's surprise. The young couple stared at each other before settling into each others arms and falling asleep.  
  
An hour later Madam Pomfrey came to check on them she found the young couple on Sakura's bed, asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. The nurse smiled and with a flick of her wand a screen erected itself around the one empty bed and one full bed, to give the young couple some privacy.  
  
In the morning the pair woke in a very awkward position. Li was on his back, with Sakura half on top of him. They stared at each other before Sakura rolled off of him, and the bed.  
  
"Aah!" Li was beside her in seconds, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled at him. Both jumped as the screen besides them disappeared into thin air. Madam Pomfrey stared at them.  
  
"Last night was a one off, I should have woken you up! There'll be no misbehaving in my hospital wing!" Sge gave both of them a glare before leaving. As soon as she was gone Li burst out laughing. Sakura stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just imaging your brother's face if he had heard that conversation." Sakura smiled but it quickly faded.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." Li said as he stopped laughing. The brunette next to him shook her head.  
  
"It's not that. You just reminded me that we're here and Tori, and Madison and Meilin and Julian and Kero are...there." Tears filled her emerald eyes as thoughts of her friends and family flashed into her mind. She was surprised when Li pulled her towards him.  
  
"We'll get home, I promise." The young girl buried her head into his chest and let her tears fall. Li felt his heart tear at the girl's sadness and pulled her closer. A few minutes later and her tears dried. Li lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"I have yet to break one of my promises to you and I don't intend to start anytime soon."  
  
"Uh ahem." The pair broke apart at the sound of the cough and Sakura quickly wiped her face. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I have come to invite you both to breakfast with me, and the rest of the school." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I'd love to! Li?" She turned to see the brunette boy shaking his head.  
  
"I would like to come to but I don't feel strong enough yet. I had quite an active night." Sakura blushed furiously at his words and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Very well, Miss Avalon?" He offered his arm to Sakura who stepped forward to take it but Li caught her arm.  
  
"Be careful." He whispered as he gave her another kiss on the cheek. She nodded at him then took the headmaster's arm and left the room. Madam Pomfrey came in to serve Li before leaving to join the rest of the school.  
  
After eating Li was overcome with exhaustion. He managed to tidy the remains of his breakfast away and put it on his bedside table before collapsing back onto the pillows and falling sound asleep. He didn't even pull up the covers.  
  
A few minutes later and a figure stepped out of the shadows by the doorway. His long black cloak was identical to that of the Death eaters the young boy had fought the day before. He walked slowly over to a cupboard and pulled out several bottles and a bowl. He worked quickly, yet quietly so he didn't wake the young boy. Finally, he poured some of the mixture onto a cloth then advanced on the boy.  
  
A/N – Cliffhanger! Or the best I can think of anyway! I will update soon but reviews encourage me. And yes, that was a subtle hint. If you call it subtle, oh well. Stay tuned folks! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
The Death eater was full of hatred. This boy had fought with his master, made the girl who had defeated him stronger. No, she hadn't defeated him, she had won a battle. But the war was definitely not over. He would make sure about that. He had watched the young couple throughout the night. Seen their emotions in their eyes. He knew the girl was stronger than the boy magic wise. But without him she would tumble and fall.  
  
That was why he had a lethal potion in his hand. He would avenge his master's fall. He would make this girl fall. Fall so far that she would never be able to get back up. With these thoughts the Death eater placed the cloth over Li's face and Held it there.  
  
The boy woke instantly but he just held the cloth down firmer. The young boy's weak arms were nothing to match the strength insanity can give you. Slowly the drugs began to take affect. And the boy's muffled attempts to call for help were forced into his mind as his body shut down. Then forced even deeper, where they were greeted with not only green but pink magic glowing.  
  
Sakura was nervous. It seemed the whole hall was staring at her. She quickly lost her appetite. But as the minutes swept by the eyes found different targets, and the low voices talked about different things. She slowly relaxed. But something kept her tense; one hand was constantly touching her star wand. No matter where she looked and no matter what she saw something wasn't right.  
  
"Are you okay Miss?" Asked a giant man, making Sakura jump. She was seated with the teachers, to the right of the headmaster.  
  
"Didn' mean to scare yeh. Sorry, Names Rubeus Hagrid. But call me Hagrid, everyone does."  
  
"Sakura Avalon." The brunette replied, still fiddling with her necklace.  
  
"What's wrong, yer look nervous." Sakura smiled at him, unaware that most of the other teachers were listening in on their conversation.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I just feel like something is going to happen, I-" But the young girl faltered and her face became deathly pale.  
  
"Miss Avalon?" Dumbledore asked as the great hall fell into silence, everyone's eyes on the girl.  
  
"No...Li..." She whispered before bring out her necklace. It transformed into her pink staff instantly and she pulled out a card.  
  
"SHIELD!" Something pink went flying out of the hall from the card. The students gaped at the girl as she stood up. "DASH!" A small animal came out of this card then went into her. Pink flashed through her body then she turned and ran. She became a blur as she ran out of the hall and left the entire school speechless.  
  
As the Death eater watched he could practically see the life draining out of the boy. He was steadily becoming paler and he no longer moved.  
  
Suddenly a pink shield appeared around the boy, knocking the Death eater backwards. The cloth fell away from the boy. He stared at it then realized what it meant.  
  
"No, NO!" He launched himself at the pink see through wall but it was as hard as rock. He span round to escape only to be confronted by the young girl he had seen the boy with all night. His anger grew but so did his fear. If this girl could knock his master to the floor, what could she do to him?  
  
"Did you do it?" She asked. Her calmness shocked the Death eater. But his silence was a big mistake. "Did you try to kill him?" She suddenly screamed. Her eyes glinted with hatred and her breathing became unstable. She took a step forward and the Death eater found himself stepping back wards. Somehow, he found the confidence to talk back to this slip of a girl that so intimidating.  
  
"Try? I have killed him! There's no way he can wake up now!" He sneered. Sakura's eyes flashed with anger and the Death eater realized his mistake.  
  
"First you bring us here, in a world where we don't belong, and then you almost kill him when he was protecting me. Now, when he had just gotten better, you try to kill him again. Do you think I am going to sit back and let you?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to come back so early. If you hadn't, he could have died quickly and painlessly, well not painlessly. I wasn't going to let your friend die like that, he did help you temporarily defeat my master."  
  
"But why him?" Tears were in Sakura's eyes, she could feel the little life force that was left in Li. The Death eater in front of her laughed.  
  
"I watched you all last night, you may not know it but the boy loves you. And you love him. What better way of crushing you than killing the one you love?" Sakura gasped, Li loved her? She didn't think he had felt that way about her.  
  
Sakura's thoughts distracted her and she didn't see the Death eater getting out his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" It was pain beyond anything Sakura had experienced before. The pain was so intense, all consuming. White hot knives were piercing her skin and it felt like her very bones were on fire. And then it was gone. Sakura was shaking and her breathing was coming in sharp, uncontrolled pants.  
  
"A dose of the pain you put me through when you made my master fall." The Death eater suddenly grinned. "A fraction of the pain your friend just went through when he died." Anger swept through Sakura like never before in her life. If this man in front of her was telling the truth, then Li had just been killed. And that hurt more than any pain the man had given her.  
  
"But you're going to go through a lot more pain before I allow you to go to the oblivion of death, or maybe I won't let you go at all. Torture can last for years you know. And I'm sure my master would like to meet you."  
  
He raised his wand but Sakura was ready.  
  
"Mirror!" Out of the card erupted a mirror image of the young girl. The Death eater just smirked.  
  
"You expect to beat me with two of you? Ha!" Sakura frowned but didn't reply. She threw another card into the air.  
  
"Light!"  
  
The Death eater was blinded as pure white light filled his vision. It only lasted a few seconds but it took a few minutes afterwards for his eyesight to return to normal. Why hasn't she attacked me? I'm vulnerable and I can't see her coming. But when his vision finally returned to him he got the shock of his life.  
  
He was surrounded by the little girl. Or rather, little girls. Everywhere he looked stood a brunette, the exact same as the ones around her.  
  
"You expect to beat me with all of us?" A voice called out. The Death eater grinned, she had just given herself away. But as he turned all the girls around him began repeating the sentence over and over, so much that he couldn't remember where he had heard the first voice.  
  
"Fine!" He roared, making the girls fall silent." I'll just kill you all!" He turned to the nearest girl and aimed.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green spell hit the girl in her chest and she exploded into little pieces. Then other little girls exploded around him. It was a chain reaction and again he had his eyesight taken from him. When his vision returned one little girl remained. The Death eater grinned.  
  
"Nice trick but it was foolish to think that it could save you." Sakura just remained silent. "And now for the real test...Imperio!"  
  
Sakura felt a floating sensation remove every thought and worry in her head, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there, quite relaxed only just aware that the Death eater was walking towards her.  
  
And then she heard his voice, echoing in her head: Use your magic, kill the boy.  
  
Sakura turned to the bed where an almost familiar figure lay.  
  
Use your magic, erase the boy's life.  
  
Sakura obediently brought out the erase card. Throwing it in the air she called upon the power inside of her.  
  
"Erase!" Out of the card rose the clown figure she had used at the end of the fight with his master. But instead of spreading out it's tendrils it just floated in the air.  
  
Erase the boy's life! The voice came into her head again but Sakura was only half listening. Something was wrong, if one of her cards wasn't obeying her.  
  
Use your magic! Erase the boy's life! Sakura nodded and stepped towards the floating figure of the card.  
  
"Erase, do as I ask. Erase this boy's life." The figure bowed it's head slightly and turned toward Li's bed. Slowly, a single tendril spread towards the brunette boy. The Death eater began to laugh as the tendril touched the boy's head. Sakura watched from her haven of emotionless floating.  
  
"WHAT is going on here?" A voice suddenly cried out, breaking Sakura out of her trance. Taking the scene in she gasped.  
  
"Erase, NO!" The card's spirit immediately returned to it's card form. Sakura ran to Li's side as Madam Pomfrey brought out her wand.  
  
"STUPEFY!" The spell hit the Death eater in the chest and the man froze in place just as Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing followed by several other teachers. They all took the scene in and the headmaster stepped towards the young sorceress but stopped.  
  
Sakura buried her head on Li's chest and cried. His skin was deathly pale and he seemed to no longer breathe. Pools of the young girls tears formed on his clothes but it made no difference.  
  
"Li...what have I done?"  
  
A/N – I know I seem to be hurting Li a lot but it comes together in the end. Please forgive me! Please review and tell me what you think, and maybe some suggestions about what you think should happen. Stay tuned folks! 


	7. 7

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!  
  
"You're WHAT?" Meilin shouted down the phone, making the other people in the room jump. "Coming to Japan...But if Aunt Yelan really is sick, shouldn't she stay there?...Okay, yes...yes, I'll tell him...where are you staying?...and what flight are you on?...that soon?...yes, I will...see you soon...bye." The raven haired girl slowly put the phone down.  
  
"What is it?" She turned to the rest of the room.  
  
"We have exactly twelve hours before the rest of Li's family are arriving in Japan."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yelan's not getting any better and Fuutie thinks that being near Li will help. They're on the next plane over here. They'll be here in twelve hours, roughly." Julian's head fell into his hands as Kero fell from the air onto the armrest. Tori stood up.  
  
"That means we have twelve hours to find and bring Sakura, and that Chinese gaki, back here."  
  
"Except we don't know where they are, how to contact them, how to even find them and we don't know how they got there or how they can get back." Madison sighed.  
  
"It's going to be a long day."  
  
Sakura had been crying for hours. She sat by Li's bedside, not moving away from him. His skin was still white and his breathing had yet to improve. Many teachers came to visit, each trying to get the girl to eat or drink. None of them succeeded.  
  
"How is she doing?" Dumbledore stared over his half moon spectacles at the young sorceress. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"She has yet to move from his side. She will not eat or drink and I am beginning to worry about her. I don't want to lose both of them."  
  
"What are the boy's chances?"  
  
"Not good at all. The potion was Death's slumber, once breathed in it is unlikely for the victim to open their eyes again. And from what I can tell from the girl's sobs is that she was controlled and set one of her cards on the boy." Dumbledore started towards Sakura.  
  
"Which one?" Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"The Erase. She almost erased the boy's life." Dumbledore nodded then pulled a chair up so he could sit next to the crying girl.  
  
"Miss Avalon?" Sakura didn't look up. "Miss Avalon, I suggest we take a walk. Two of our prefects will stand guard over your friend." Finally she looked up and her eyes were red from crying. Glancing towards the door she saw a boy and girl with prefect badges on the front of their robes. The boy had bright red hair and the girl had shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"Okay." Her voice was horse and Dumbledore only just heard what she said. He smiled and motioned for the prefects to come forward.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. We'll be looking after your friend while you're with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Sakura Avalon." Hermione smiled as Dumbledore stood up. Sakura followed him, glancing back at Li every few steps.  
  
"Poor girl." Hermione said as their headmaster and the young girl went out the door to the hospital wing. Ron nodded then glanced at Li.  
  
"Wonder how it happened. Last I heard, he was fine."  
  
"Something must have happened when we were all at breakfast. Remember when she ran out the hall? It was probably then." Both turned when they heard a noise only to see Harry walking towards them.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Harry, you'll get in trouble." Hermione called as the black haired boy walked forward.  
  
"I just wanted to see how he was." The brunette turned to look at the boy on the bed.  
  
"No change."  
  
"This shouldn't have happened to them. I mean, they don't even belong here."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Both Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.  
  
"Well they're sorcerers. I overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talking about it. Apparently they come from a different dimension, or something."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Voldemort's spell brought them here by accident."  
  
"So where do they come from?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"They must be pretty powerful to take on Voldemort. And did you see how he deflected the killing curse with his sword? Amazing."  
  
"But did you hear what he said to her? How he would die before he would let any harm come to her? How romantic was that?" Hermione sighed and Harry and Ron shared a look.  
  
"He said something else, some other people. What were their names?"  
  
"Oh, Kero and Yue, I think." Hermione replied.  
  
"Wonder who they are."  
  
"Protectors?" Harry suggested. "I mean, he said that since they weren't here he would protect her. And someone with that much magic would attract a lot of trouble."  
  
"Wonder how old they are." Ron said suddenly and both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him.  
  
"Well they look younger than us."  
  
"Imagine all this happening to someone Ginny's age. Or younger." All three just stared at the brunette in the bed and silence filled the room.  
  
The headmaster led her outside and they began to walk towards a lake. Everywhere, students stared at her but Sakura hardly noticed. Although her body was away from Li her thoughts definitely weren't.  
  
"Miss Avalon?" Dumbledore's soft voice interrupted her thought and Sakura looked up. The old man was staring down at her with twinkling eyes.  
  
"You must not allow your guilt to consume you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"For you have nothing to be guilty about."  
  
"That's not true! If I hadn't been controlled then Li would be fine! If I had listened to the cards instead of that man, I-"  
  
"You were controlled by a very powerful spell that very few witches and wizards can overcome. It allows total control. It was not your fault that you were made to attack your friend." Sakura shook her head and stopped walking.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I have a link with my cards. They knew that I didn't want to hurt Li. But I didn't listen to them; if I had then I wouldn't have hurt Li." Dumbledore flicked his wand through the air and a bench appeared by the lakeside. He gently led the young girl over and they both sat down on it.  
  
"I must confess that I have a great curiosity about your cards. I have never seen anything like them before." Sakura smiled softly. "What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Li. I met him when he came to Japan and became a cardcaptor with me. We were rivals at first but now we're friends. He's helped me a lot."  
  
"Cardcaptor?"  
  
"You see, about two years ago I accidentally opened a magical book and set free all these magical cards that had been created by a man called Clow Reed. They were called the Clow cards. Then out of the book came Kero, guardian of the seal. He made me a card captor and my job was to recapture all the freed cards. Li came from Hong Kong, he's a direct descendant from Clow Reed, and we became rivals in capturing the cards. Between the two of us, and our friends, we captured them all and then we had the final judgment. That was when one of our friends, Julian, turned out to have a secret magical side and that he was the second guardian of the Clow book, Yue. He would choose in the final judgment who would become the next master of the cards. We had to battle Yue and I was named the new master of the cards. Then I had to transform them into Star or Sakura cards. I've only got about eight Clow cards left to transform."  
  
"I see. No wonder you are so good at your magic. May I ask another question?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"If you have become the mistress of the cards, what type of magic does Mr. Showron possess?"  
  
"He has these elemental cards, the ones he used when protecting me..." Sakura's eyes unfocused then she sighed and looked back to the headmaster. "He's known about his magic for most of his life. He was trained by the elders in magic and martial arts."  
  
"The elders?"  
  
"I really should be getting back now." The young girl stood up but Dumbledore stopped her from walking away.  
  
"Very well, but I insist that you eat something when you return to the hospital wing. We cannot have you ill as well, Miss Avalon." The brunette nodded then walked quickly back to the castle. Dumbledore remained on his bench for some time afterwards, in heavy thought. As the sky darkened he finally got up and walked slowly back to the castle, his eyes sparkling as an idea formed in his mind.  
  
A/N – Sorry I took so long to update but I hope it was worth the wait. I'll be looking to update several times soon, so hopefully you won't have to wait so long! And I have to say it – cliffhanger! Kind of. You'll just have to wait to find out what happens to Li! Stay tuned folks! 


	8. 8

Disclaimer – Unfortunately I don't own anything! Please read and review but most importantly ENJOY!  
  
A/N – I am so SORRY! I know I've taken ages in up dating but I've had problems with my computer, then problems with the story, then problems with the computer...It goes on and on. I hope this is good enough for you. But this time had given me the direction I need and my flimsy storyline had now become much more stable. Hope this can redeem your faith in me and I PROMISE that I will update quicker!  
  
On with the story!  
  
"So, this spell will wake Li up?" Sakura was sat at Li's side with Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.  
  
"No, it will take you home." Sakura's head shot up and she looked straight into the headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"This is ancient magic, at it's most complicated. If it works you will both be drained of your magic for a short while but you will return home. Now, it will take some time to gather the ingredients however, it will be worth the wait." Sakura smiled but it faltered when she looked at her friend.  
  
"So he'll still be asleep when we get home."  
  
"Yes, you will appear in the place you disappeared from exactly one day after you were taken. This spell affects time as time is what keeps the dimensions separate, or one of the many aspects of time."  
  
"So you could stay here for about a year and when you went home all your friends would be able to remember would be you being missing for one day." McGonagall explained at the confused look on the young girl's face. Sakura nodded.  
  
"We will start gathering the needed ingredients tonight." Professor Flitwick added as he, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall left.  
  
"Thank you!" The young sorceress called before turning to Dumbledore. "Really thank you. I don't know how to thank you for doing this."  
  
"Oh no, Miss Avalon, it is I who should be thanking you. Me and the whole wizarding world. You have enabled us to detain one of the most powerful and evil wizards of our time. At your own cost." His eyes briefly rested on Li's figure but the headmaster quickly returned his gaze to the young girl.  
  
"Will you be dining in the great hall?" Before he had even finished talking Sakura was shaking her head.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll stay here tonight." The old wizard nodded then left the hospital wing.  
  
"Mandrake root, bezoar, aconite, porcupine quills and asphood. They're the ingredients needed for the potion."  
  
"Asphood?"  
  
"The antidote to asphodel." Snape replied.  
  
"How long until all the ingredients are ready?"  
  
"Most of the ingredients are easy to get, we either already have them here or are ording them in. But it will take three weeks until the mandrake root is ready.£ Professor Sprout stated. Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"We may not have that long." The other teachers gathered 8in the meeting all looked at the school nurse.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"The boy's condition is getting worse, at first I thought I was mistaken but I'm not. His breathing is getting shallower and his heartbeat is getting weaker. I doubt he has three weeks."  
  
"How long does he have?"  
  
"I really don't know. He keeps improving then he gets worse. He might be able to hold out but ...I really don't know. I haven't told the young girl either; I didn't think she'd be able to cope if she knew." Many of the teachers shared concerned looks as the school nurse talked. Dumbledore stood from his seat and every one turned to look at him.  
  
"Poppy you must do everything you can to keep the boy alive, do not tell Miss Avalon of his condition. Minerva, you will oversee that all the ingredients are gathered, as quickly as possible. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout will no doubt help you. Everything must be done with great speed but with the utter most care, we cannot make a mistake."  
  
"What are you going to be doing Albus?"  
  
"I will be helping the ministry with the transportation of Lord Voldemort to Azkaban, assisted by Professor Snape." A meaningful look passed between the two before Snape nodded. As the teachers began to leave Dumbledore stopped Professor McGonagall.  
  
"How long until the potion is ready?"  
  
"The earliest we can do it is the night after Halloween."  
  
"Then you must work fast. I fear we will lose our young sorcerer if we do not act quickly."  
  
"I cannot do it headmaster!"  
  
"Severus, you do not have a choice. It must be done." The portraits lining the headmaster's office listened to the argument while carrying on their own conversations. Severus Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Doing this would mean the return of the Dark Lord."  
  
"I am not comfortable with this either but it must be done. The situation does have positive sides, your loyalty will no longer be doubted. And we will learn greatly from the result of this." Snape nodded his head before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
"I am not at all comfortable with putting you through this but it is necessary. And I know you will come out of this alive. You have my trust and prayers."  
  
"What about Potter?" The potions master practically growled. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I get the impression that you do not like him Severus."  
  
"Like father, like son." The black haired wizard replied and Dumbledore laughed slightly.  
  
"It is not time yet. It just isn't...cannot be his time yet."  
  
A/N – I am pleased to inform you that half of the next chapter is already written! So you won't have too long to wait this time! And if you do...don't read my story anymore. NO! Read my story but don't review. NO! Oh, you decide my punishment if I do it again! Stay tuned folks!  
  
However, I must point out that it can't be my fault if my computer erases half the chapter like it did this time! It would just be mean to blame me for something that technology did. But I won't go into that right now. Tune in next week folks! 


	9. 9

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Hey, an update! I am so very sorry about taking so long with this chapter. For a long time now I've been debating how this story will end and I've now decided. So be warned, the ending is near! But it isn't in this chapter.

The night of Halloween was to be Sakura's last in the castle. The potion that could return Li and herself to their own world would be ready by morning. So Sakura had agreed to spend the time, or at least the feast, with the rest of the school.

Rumors had fled around the school about the young pair of sorcerers. Some close to the truth, but if there was one close then there were twenty others that were so made up it was hard to believe that any body believed them.

Lord Voldemort had escaped, with many of his Death eaters. Four were caught in the escape but it would only be a matter of time before they were with their master again. News of Voldemort's activities were spreading and the death toll was rising even more. Many said that anger towards the young couple now fueled the Dark lord.

But in the castle the atmosphere remained cheerful, filled with the energy only children can have in great times of war. So the celebrations for Halloween would go ahead, like any other year. But the presence of the young cards mistress would make it a night none of the students would ever forget.

Silence rang as Dumbledore turned to the young girl, encouraging her to stand. She did so hesitantly but once on her feet she raised her head high, not showing how she really felt.

"I think a small speech is in order." He murmured in her ear and she nodded before smiling to the rest of the hall's occupants.

"I want to thank you all for letting me stay here, especially the teachers, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. You have all been a great deal of help to me. I'm sure Li would have said the same thing." Tears filled her eyes and she momentarily lowered her head. Students whispered only to fall silent when her head rose again.

"I don't know how to thank you all for your support. So I would like to give you a small show of ...my power. If that is alright?" Sakura turned to the headmaster who smiled and nodded before turning back to her very keen audience. Out of her pocket she brought the 52 cards and started shuffling through them.

The students watched as she sorted the tarot look a like cards into two piles, one considerably larger than the other. She put the larger pile back into her pocket, pausing for a moment. Then she looked up again and smiled.

"Since its Halloween..." She sated making students whisper in eagerness. She drew her necklace from around her neck and held it out in front of her. The great hall's lights faded, leaving very little light. The effect made Sakura seem to glow.

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the Staff, and shine your light! Release!" With a flash of light, and winds that surrounded Sakura, her necklace grew into a fairly large staff. She twirled it round her for a moment before bringing it before her. She threw one of her cards into the air then tapped it with the end of her staff.

"Illusion!" Out of the card burst hundreds of bats that flew in all directions around the hall. Students gasped as the swarms of black animals did tricks in the air and formations. Another card was thrown into the air.

"Song!" Instantly the great hall was filled with the most beautiful music. Although the words weren't in English it didn't matter, the emotion in the song came through. The soft music swept around the great hall and it seemed that every person relaxed as they heard it.

Slowly the music faded, as did the bats and the great hall's lights came back to full brightness. There was a moment of silence before the students and teachers burst into applause. Sakura smiled, bowed to the hall then took up her seat again. The clapping went on for some time and was only stopped by the appearance of food on the tables.

Sakura looked at the food on her plate sadly; this would be her last time eating at Hogwarts. She liked the castle very much and the people. Her only wish was that Li could have been awake to see it with her. The brunette quickly began to eat so no body would notice her hesitation and was then drawn into conversation by the charms teacher.

Unaware to the majority of teachers on the table and the young sorceress she was being watched by three other students very closely. All three knew more than the teachers wanted them to know, as they usually did, and knew that tonight the young sorceress would be returning home.

"Hopefully everything will go back to normal after their gone, for them and for us." Hermione commented as they saw the honey haired girl smile.

"Normal?" Ron spoke though a mouthful of food. "There's a normal around here?" Harry grinned as Hermione glared at the red head.

"At least they'll be back where they should be, they'll be home again. Where someone like Voldemort can't touch them."

"Voldemort?" Neville asked as Harry shook his head at the shudder that went through Ron's frame.

"Never mind." Hermione said quickly. "He's miles away from here and after what happened last time I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." With the brunette's words the conversation turned to more pleasant topics but none of them knew just how wrong the young girl was.

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Dumbledore met in the hospital wing to see the young sorceress off. The potion was a blue/white colour and seemed to glow of it's own accord. Dumbledore smiled as she took the goblet off Madam Pomfrey and looked at it.

"It has been a pleasure in meeting you, and your friend. I hope that he returns to better health when you are finally at your home again." Sakura nodded before smiling back at him and the nurse.

"Thank you, as well, for helping Li. And for helping me. Maybe, one day we could return but not any time soon. I will miss all of you and this amazing castle." The teachers nodded and smiled and before she drank the potion Sakura stepped forward and hugged Dumbledore.

When she stepped back she picked up the goblet and turned to Li. Opening his mouth she dribbled some of the potion into his mouth then gulped the remaining liquid down her own throat.

White light took over both their bodies and seemed to full the whole room before fading gently. When the light was gone the girl was gone and the young sorcerer's bed empty. Dumbledore smiled.

"They are back where they belong." He stated but as he turned to leave the room clapping fill the hospital wing. A cloaked figure stepped into the room and pointed his wand at the nurse.

"Accio potion!" The remainder of the potion that the nurse had been holding flew into the new comer's hands and he laughed. More cloaked figures surrounded him in the doorway and their masks struck home – Death eaters.

"Thank you, Albus." Lord Voldemort called. "For showing us the way to that little girl's home and to her powers!"

A/N- Cliffhanger! I think, I hope...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I will be updating again soon! Please read and review!


	10. 10

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I know I promised I would update quickly but things got in the way, mainly life. Hope this is alright with all of you, review if you have any thoughts you think I should know. Hope you enjoy!

The five sisters of Li Showron and his mother arrived at the estimated time. In stead of staying at a hotel they moved into the Avalon's house, with Aidens permission. It had not been a happy day when the four children and guardian beats told the parents of their children's disappearance.

It had now been almost three weeks. Yelan's condition had progressed no further but she had not gotten any better, she still lay in a deep coma. Aiden Avalon had fallen into a dire depression and was shortly followed there by his son. No matter how hard Julian tried he could not get his friend to go outside with him or even to get him to leave his room. Madison and Meilin also changed, they no longer looked at life cheerfully but simply did the actions required of them, they seemed to have lost their optimism and energy.

As well as the Showron family staying at the Avalon house, they got frequent visits from Eli Moon. The young boy had come clean about being the reincarnated form of Clow Reed but he had not been able to help with Yelan's condition. He now spent most of his time with Madison and Meilin, trying to help them get through the loss of their friends.

For these people the world had become a dark place, no longer filled with happiness and hope but sadness and despair. Even though the sun shone its bright rays could not penetrate the gloom in the house, for many of its occupants had lost all hope of ever seeing Sakura or Li ever again.

The light took over Sakura's body and its brightness blinded her. The last thing she had seen was Li's body, lying still on the bed. Even if the potion did work and when she could see again she would be home it didn't mean that he would wake up. She could be bringing him home just so he could die in front of his family. Sakura didn't know whether she could handle that, knowing that all those people were sad and in pain because of her.

When her eyesight finally returned she got a glimpse of the room she had been in when she and Li had been taken before she was pulled into a bone crunching hug. Her brother held onto her as if she would disappear again.

"Sakura!" Kero and Madison chorused while another voice gasped.

"LI!" Sakura pulled away from her brother to see Meilin kneeling over his still form. Julian also knelt by him, taking the young boy's pulse. As the grey haired man looked up Sakura felt her energy drain away and her knees collapsed. She sank to the ground as Madison grabbed onto her arm.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Did that twerp-"Tori began but Sakura interrupted him.

"It was all my fault! Li's condition, us disappearing ... it was all my fault." Kero flew over to her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Sakura, tell us what happened."

"First, we need to get Li into bed. We need to keep him warm and make sure he has plenty of fluids." Julian instructed. Between Tori and Julian they moved Li upstairs to the spare bedroom and settled him into the bed. Here, when everyone had settled down, Sakura started to explain what had happened to them.

"We were taken by a wizard, a very powerful wizard from another dimension. But we weren't supposed to be taken, it was an accident. I looked like a boy there and this seemed to please Voldemort, that's the wizard's name. He ordered his men to kill Li ..." Sakura gulped and Madison squeezed her hand before she went on. "He was protecting me, they were all attacking him and he carried on protecting me. That was the first time he got hurt"

"The first time?" Meilin interrupted. She received glares from Tori and Kero for interrupting Sakura but the honey haired girl just nodded.

"Yes, the first time. He got shot in the chest by a spell and it opened this hole in his chest, he was bleeding to death and there wasn't anything I could do ..." Again, Sakura broke off but she took a deep breath and continued. "That was when he gave me his magic, so that I could summon my cards. That was when I used my magic to defeat Voldemort and his followers. Then Li was taken to their hospital and he got better. But then he got attacked by a follower I had missed, they call themselves Death eaters. He made this potion and Li breathed it in but he only breathed in part of it. Breathing all of it in would have killed him. But then the Death eater used a spell on me, he ... he, he made me almost ... he made me almost kill Li, he made me use the Erase card on Li. But the spell broke and the Erase stopped before anything happened. That's why Li's in that condition, I hoped that bringing him home would help him wake up but ..." Sakura looked at the chestnut haired boy before turning away. Madison hugged her as Julian and Kero shared a look.

"I guess this is why Aunt Yelan is sick." Sakura looked up at Meilin.

"Yelan?"

"She rang me but then she got sick, she said it was something to do with Li. I guess he got hurt as I was talking to her. Anyway, Li's sisters are bringing her over here. They think she needs to be closer to Li to get better. They'll be here in the morning." Sakura's eyes widened.

"They can't see Li like this! They'll never get over seeing him like this! And then I'll have to explain what happened again, how it was my fault that he's hurt" Tori jumped up and held his sister by her shoulders.

"Sakura, This Was Not Your Fault. Understand?" The siblings stared at each other before Sakura gave in and shook her head.

"But it is my fault! I"

"Sakura." Meilin interrupted softly, drawing everyone's attention to her. "It wasn't your fault. Did you intend for Li to get hurt? Did he? If you want someone to blame, by the sounds of it, it should be this Voldemort guy, he's the one that intended for everything to happen." The Chinese girl's words had gotten through where no one else had. Sakura stared at her former rival before slowly nodding her head. Tori relaxed his grip on his sister then embraced her. They all sat in silence as Sakura and Tori hugged.

"Who thought the gaki would turn out alright?" Kero said, but his words were not meant to be harsh. It made Julian and Madison smiled, especially when Meilin made a face behind the guardian beasts' back.

"Can I have a moment alone with him?" Sakura suddenly asked, her words soft yet firm. Madison and Meilin shared a look as Tori glanced at Julian. Kero nodded and led the way out. Everybody left, Tori and Madison both giving her hugs with Meilin leaving last. The Chinese girl gave her former rival a squeeze on her shoulder before leaving her alone with her cousin. Sakura sat in silence for a moment before moving, timidly, closer.

"I ... I don't know whether you can hear me or not but – but I need to say this I am so, so very sorry about what happened, about everything that happened. I would say that it was all my fault but I know you'd argue with me and say that it wasn't, like Meilin. But ... you always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. It's such a shame that you didn't get to see more of Hogwarts, you would have loved it." Sakura sighed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes away. "I guess I'm stalling, I know you better than you think I do and I care more than you think I do. I meant what I said. I do really like you. Except it's not really like ... its love. Seeing you these past few days I've realized that I love you and I always will." After a moment of hesitation, the honey haired girl leaned forward and kissed the Chinese boy softly on the cheek. She lent back, away from him and studied his face before losing herself in her thoughts. She didn't notice the color returning in his cheeks.

Than a scream erupted from below, shattering the silence. Shouts followed and Sakura felt the burst of different magic only familiar to her from one place. Sakura bolted from her seat and ran towards the place where her family and friends were now in trouble.

Behind her, the Chinese boy looked almost back to normal and his fingertips quivered. Then a scream came from the card mistress and the boy's eyes snapped open.

"Sakura."

A/N – Not much but I'm getting there. The next chapter will probably be the final one but you never know, please review to tell me what you think. I would say that I'll update quickly but I've said that in the past and how long did it take me? I will TRY to update quickly! Stay tuned folks!


	11. 11

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N - I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my computer got a virus on it so it had to be de bugged. I've almost finished this story now but there are several more chapters to come. Please review to tell me what you think! Oh yeah, this is NOT the last chapter!

Madison screamed as Kero attempted to pull her down. They had come down into the living room to find several men in strange cloaks guarding another man, and they used small wooden sticks to shoot spells at them. Meilin dived behind the couch and pulled Madison down. Julian and Tori hid behind the armchairs.

"Find the girl." The guarded man ordered and his words drew realization to everyone, this was the man Sakura and Li had encountered in the other dimension – Lord Voldemort. A movement at the doorway made everyone turn to see Sakura enter. Voldemort laughed.

"Get her!" Spells were shot in the honey haired girl's direction but they never made contact, Kero transformed at top speed and stood, blocking Sakura. The sorceress fiddled with her necklace but stopped dead.

"Kero, my magic's been worn out by the spell used to get us home. I can't activate my staff or use my cards!" Somehow all the Japanese girl's friends heard her and terrified looks where shared between them. Julian stood and let his other identity take over his body. As the light from the transformation blinded the Death eaters Tori lunged out from behind the armchair to be with Madison and Meilin. When the transformation was complete Yue stood guard over Sakura's friends.

Lord Voldemort scowled at the two guardians and ordered for his Death eaters to continue their attack. Kero was constantly jumping from side to side, blocking the spells from hitting Sakura. But he was tiring and his reaction time was getting slower. A spell hit him and he groaned in pain, unable to block the next spell which sailed through the air and hit Sakura on her shoulder. The honey haired girl screamed and fell down. Kero was instantly blocking her, but the others in the room could tell he was tiring again.

"Yue, go protect my sister." Tori ordered but the silver haired man shook his head.

"If I leave you, it is probable that one of you would be seriously injured if not killed. Sakura had told me to protect you and I will do as my mistress wishes." Tori opened his mouth to argue but he knew it was no use, he could see that the second guardian had made up his mind.

"Kero!" Madison called out as the lion-like guardian was hit again. His heaving form collapsed to the floor, leaving a free path to Sakura. Yue made to move towards his mistress but he, too, was shot and as he ducked down Tori was also hit by a spell.

Madison and Meilin, backed into a corner with Tori and Yue blocking them in, watched as a Death eater made his way towards Sakura. The hone haired girl managed to sit up but couldn't move any more. The Death eater grinned and his eyes glinted. As he extended his hand to grasp her throat the edge of a sword was laid onto his hand and he froze.

"Don't move." Li growled, his eyes narrowed at the man. "I won't hesitate to cut your arm off." Madison and Meilin grinned at each other, relief sweeping through their bodies. The other Death eaters turned to Voldemort who nodded at one of them.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green spell shot towards Li, who pulled the Death eater in front of him. The man's body slumped to the ground as the spell hit him rather then the young boy. Sakura stared up at Li in amazement. Lord Voldemort scowled.

"Boy, you are outnumbered and out armed! Give us the girl and we shall return to our world with no more deaths." Although his voice was fooling, Voldemort's eyes were not. They glinted with hatred towards the young couple. Li shook his head.

"You don't understand. I would die for her, as would every person who knows her. Why would I hand her over to you while I can still defend her?"

"While we can all defend her." Kero added, as he rose from his position on the floor. Yue nodded in agreement as he conjured up another of his magic jewels. Voldemort laughed.

"If I have to kill all of you to get to her then I will! Your deaths mean nothing to me." Voldemort turned to his followers. "Kill everyone but the girl."

"Master, how do we kill the boy? He has lived through our last attempts to kill him." The Dark Lord glared at the timid Death eater as he spoke.

"Fine, I will kill the boy. You kill everyone else!" Voldemort threw off his cloak and turned to Li. The Death eaters turned towards the couch Tori, Madison and Meilin where hiding. Sakura gasped.

"Yue, protect my brother and friends!" Her guardian nodded and once again, placed himself in front of the male and two females. Kero opened his mouth as the nearest Death eater to him aimed at him.

Suddenly both Li and Sakura's heads dropped and they appeared to lose consciousness. Voldemort laughed as he made his way towards the pair.

"Sakura! Li!" Voldemort aimed his wand and smiled.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell shot towards the Chinese boy who, seconds away from being killed, woke up and raised his sword. The spell, as before, was deflected and the armchair that Tori had been hiding behind before burst into flame.

Li pulled out one of his elemental cards and threw it into the air.

"Element wind, come to my aid!" A blast of wind sent the Dark Lord stumbling back, away from the young boy. Li turned to Sakura who looked up at him.

"My magic's back."

"So is mine."

"Watch out." Kero growled the warning as Voldemort got up and stalked towards the pair. Li helped Sakura to her feet.

"Kero and Yue won't be able to hold up for much longer, we need to do something." The worry in Sakura's voice was obvious as she watched both of her guardians tire. Voldemort stood to his full height and aimed.

"Avada Kedavra." Li blocked the spell with his blade again and the other armchair in the room lit up with flames. Now both natives and Death eaters had to avoid each other's attacks and the fire. Li suddenly pulled Sakura close to him.

"You have your magic back? You can use your cards?" Sakura nodded. "Use the return card; return them to their own dimension."

"I don't know whether I have enough magic to do that." Voldemort was now walking towards them and Li pulled Sakura even closer.

"But we can do it together. I'll be here to help you." Sakura looked to his eyes before nodding. She turned back to the battle, her back now pressed up against Li's front. His free hand entwined with hers and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Stop!" Everyone in the room stilled at her command. Voldemort smiled.

"Have you come to your senses? Do you give in?" Sakura glared at him before turning to her friends.

"Kero, Yue I can't thank you enough for what you've done today. And I don't know how I would, I owe you both so much. You too, Madison, Meilin and Tori. I'll miss you all. But this has to be done." She smiled at her friends before turning towards the Death eaters and their master. "I'll go to Hogwarts with you." Li turned towards Meilin and winked at her. As well as the Chinese girl, both Madison and Tori saw the small gesture. They also saw his mouthed message.

"We'll be back soon." He squeezed Sakura's hand again as she threw the card into the air.

"RETURN!"

A/N – I was going to leave it there, on a cliffhanger, but decided I'd be nice.

Light filled the room and when Sakura's eyes adjusted she was, once again, standing in Hogwarts infirmary. The Death eaters looked at her in shock while Voldemort shook with rage. Li squeezed her hand again to let her know that he was there.

"You-" Li let go of Sakura's hand and brought his sword up, so the blade flashed in the room's light. He didn't need to talk, his threat was clear already. Sakura took the hesitation as her cue and threw another of her cards into the air.

"Sleep!" The small spirit darted out of the card and flew around the men. As the teacher staff of Hogwarts came in the room Voldemort and his followers slumped to the floor in a deep sleep. Many of the teachers stood gaping at the pair before Dumbledore smiled.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts."

A/N – Got here and realized that I have become addicted to cliffhangers. Sorry! Promise to update soon! Stay tuned folks!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – I AM SO SORRY! I never intended to go this long without updating, especially since I've already written most of the ending. I've been really busy lately with exams and family meet and greets. But how could I leave you on such a cliffhanger? Once again, I apologize. This isn't a long chapter, but it does act as a link so I'm afraid you'll have to be content with this for now. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

Dumbledore cleared his voice and the students in the great hall fell silent. The evening meal had yet to start and many students had noticed that two seats had been added to the staff's table.

"None of you know but during your afternoon lessons today Lord Voldemort was once again caught, along with his supporters. His return to Hogwarts also prompted the return of two of our previous guests. May we all welcome, again, Sakura Avalon and Li Showron." There was silence as the two sorcerers entered the hall before it erupted in applause. The young couple took their seats and the food appeared on the tables.

Sakura felt uneasy as she knew the majority of the students eyes were on her and Li. She looked to the Chinese boy to see how he was handling it but he was busy in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. She sighed but was then tapped on the shoulder.

"You're not eating, Miss Avalon." Professor McGonagall stated and smiled. Sakura smiled back.

"It feels a bit strange to be back here."

"I'll say, since the majority of my time here the last time we were here was spent in the hospital wing." Sakura turned and Li smiled at her. He leaned towards her and whispered.

"It'll be alright, just ignore all the students. Or imagine everyone to be naked." He laughed as Sakura's face coloured at his words. She glanced at him before laughing as well, the tension easing out of her body.

"Look at the way he makes her relax, it's so sweet."

"So cute!" Parvati agreed with Hermione before continuing the discussion with Lavender. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron, who made a faced.

"Just because you don't have a romantic bone in your body doesn't mean you have to make faces, Ronald." In reply, the ginger stuck out his tongue before muttering something that sounded very much like "Girls!"

Harry shook his head at his friends as their argument went on. He wanted very badly to say that they sounded like an old married couple but he felt that both of them would stop talking to him then. As he piled some potatoes onto his plate he felt eyes on him and he looked up. The Chinese boy's amber eyes were fixed on him and although he wanted to look away he found he couldn't. Then the sorcerer looked away, turning to his female companion and Harry sighed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Apparently he had sighed very loudly as both Hermione and Ron were looking at him.

"They're back. They shouldn't have to be here but they are. They're not safe anymore." His words stayed with the three friends for the rest of the night. But as they watched the couple they got the feeling that they were safer than anyone else at Hogwarts.

"How long will you be staying this time?" Sakura and Li shared a look as the transfiguration teacher asked the question.

"Just until our power has fully returned. The card we used to bring everyone back uses a lot of our magical energy up and we'll need it fully if we're going to use it to go back again."

"Plus, we promised our friends that we wouldn't be gone too long this time." Li added to Sakura's reply and she nodded. Dumbledore turned to them.

"How long will that take?" The two sorcerers shared a look.

"A couple of days, three at max."

"Then you are our guests during that time. I would like to give you both a tour of the castle and then you may sit in on some of the lessons the students learning, if you wish." Sakura's eyes lit up as the headmaster spoke then turned to Li.

"Please?" She asked, her eyes begging him. Li stared at her before smiling.

"Okay, but no longer than three days. Anymore and your brother will kill me." Sakura squealed with delight before leaning forward and hugging the Chinese boy. He accepted the hug easily and it took a moment for the two to part. They smiled at each other before turning to resume the conversations they had been having.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent. He smiled at the two sorcerers before indicating them to the rest of the hall.

"Our two friends have agreed to stay with us for a while longer so tomorrow they will receive a guided tour of the castle and the day after that they will be sitting in on some lessons. I ask all of you to show them the greatest courtesy while they are staying with us, I know I do not need to remind you of what they have done for us nor what they can do when they feel threatened." He shot Li a look, indicating to Sakura that that had been a topic of their conversation. "Sleep well!"

The students took his final words as a cue to leave for their dormitories. As they left, many students glanced at the pair of foreigners as they left, wondering where they would staying the night. The same thought was currently in their own minds and they turned to the headmaster to ask him. He smiled at them.

"I have arranged a room to be transformed for the duration of your stay. I will allow the two of you to share that room but you must take note that this is a special occasion. I do not want a repeat of your activities when you were last in the hospital wing." He paused and leaned in closer to Li, but still making sure that Sakura could hear. "Or rather, I do not wish to know about it." Sakura instantly coloured, as did Li but he quickly laughed and turned away to try and hide it.

"This way, if you will follow me." He led them slowly towards their room, pointing out certain 'landmarks' so they could find their way there on their own and telling them how to get to the dormitories of the students. When they arrived they were in front of an ordinary wood door. Dumbledore bid them a good night before leaving them standing in the corridor. Li grinned at Sakura before leaning forward and opening the door.

Inside was one of the most beautiful rooms the pair had ever seen. The walls were a faint gold, with all the material in the room being the same but more vibrant colour. Directly in front of them was a bedside table, with a bed on either side of it. The two beds were identical in design, both being very large with immense headboards. Either side of each bed was a door, leading to a silver colour theme bathroom, one for each of them. Everything in the room was amazing.

"This must have used a lot of magic up." Sakura stated as she sat down on her bed. She sunk into the mattress, almost being enveloped in it.

"Magic works differently here. Just a few spells would have created this." Sakura looked at Li before nodding. She bounced slightly on her bed, grinning at the boy in front of her. A mischievous glint entered his eye.

"So, whose bed are we going to sleep in?" Sakura threw him a look before moving towards the bathroom.

"Its late and I'll need some sleep if I'm going to be awake to learn anything tomorrow. But, you can warm up the bed if you like." A smile filled her face at the look on Li's face before she closed the bathroom door. The young Chinese boy stood startled for a moment before turning to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

A couple of minutes later Li re-entered the bedroom to find Sakura already in bed. He smiled and walked over to her, bending down to kiss her on her forehead before whispering

"Goodnight Sakura, sweet dreams." The sorceress smiled before the Chinese boy blew out the candle and both fell asleep, their dreams filled with images of the other.

A/N – Short I know, the next few chapters will be longer as you have requested. Also I warn you now that this story is nearing its end. But don't worry yet, there's still a few more chapters to go! Here's hoping I update soon! Stay tuned folks!


End file.
